The Chosen Ones?
by Ponytail12345
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, run into a being as strong with the Force as Anakin, the Chosen One, while trying to defend her home planet. Destiny brings the two together as war escalates in the galaxy around them. Now there is just one obstacle between them. The Dark Side.
1. Meeting

The Chosen Ones?

Ahsoka Tano ran alongside her master, slashing battle droids left and right, venting her righteous anger on them. She couldn't believe it. Lux Bonteri expected her to give up everything she loved and held dear for him! She was expected to run away with him and marry him!

"Uh oh", her master said beside her. "Not good" Ahsoka pushed away her thoughts about Lux as she looked up and saw rows and rows of super battle droids headed their way.

"I think now would be a good time for a retreat!", he shouted. Anakin Skywalker wasn't used to using that word. It hardly ever left his lips. Ahsoka smiled despite the imminent danger.

"Retreat? That's a new one for you!", she joked as the clones and Jedi started to run. Anakin flipped over a broken droid and gestured for the clones to enter the cover of the buildings. He knew they were hopelessly outmatched.

The clones barricaded themselves inside a cheap hotel as the two Jedi started up the stairs, searching for an escape route. The hotel was empty as everyone in the city had been pre warned about the unstoppable battle and been evacuated.

Suddenly, Anakin noticed a flash of gold at the top of the stairs. Activating his light sabre, he flung himself upwards until his 'sabre was pointing directly at a girl's throat. Her innocent, huge blue eyes widened in horror. Anakin froze. This girl was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen before. Her delicate fingers were nervously twiddling strands of shimmering golden hair as she forced a smile.

"It's all right, we mean you no harm", Anakin told her gently. "Why didn't you leave with the others?" The girl's eyes filled with tears.

"I am an orphan. I have nobody. I wanted to stay and fight the monsters who killed my family, those_ Separatists"  
_

The girl spoke with a fierce anger. "I can help you get out of here if you're looking for a way out."

"Thank you..." Anakin began.

"Lydia. Call me Lydia"

* * *

Darth Sidious frowned. He could sense an unpleasant disturbance in the Force. Something wasn't right. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment. A picture swam in his subconsciousness but whenever he tried to see what it was of, it slipped away and floated deeper into his mind, taunting him with flashes of gold.

Feeling uncomfortable, Sidious pressed his com link. A hologram of his Sith apprentice, Count Dooku, appeared before him.

"Yes, my Lord?", Dooku said respectfully. Sidious's brow furrowed. He suddenly felt at loss for words.


	2. Force Discovery

Ahsoka, Anakin and the clones raced after Lydia. They followed her through the narrow streets of Christophsis, panting slightly. Anakin glanced at his apprentice and could tell that she was remembering their first mission together as well. Anakin was still surprised that he had not wanted Ahsoka to start off with. Now, he would give up his life for her.

"It's not much further now!", Lydia called back to them, rolling under a pile of scrap metal. Anakin smiled.

"What d'ya reckon, Snips?", he asked, taking his eyes off their new ally for a second to get a good look at his Padawan.

"I trust her. She seems really nice", Ahsoka informed Anakin. He nodded.

Suddenly Anakin felt a warning scream at him through the Force.

"Duck!", he yelled, throwing himself down onto the ground hard. The missile shot over their heads and then turned in a neat loop, heading back to them.

"Uh, master?", Ahsoka whispered in horror.

"Run!" The clones took off after Anakin and Ahsoka, but Lydia didn't follow.

"Lydia! This way!", Anakin bellowed. He watched the girl close her eyes, but it was not in defeat. He stared in amazement as the missile stopped, caught in a web of Force, then exploded above their heads. Lydia let the debris drop to the ground.

She turned slowly to find the eyes of a hundred clones and two Jedi fixed on her, awaiting an explanation. Lydia stared at her hands in surprise. She seemed shell shocked. Anakin approached her cautiously.

"Are you OK?", he inquired.

"What just happened?", Lydia asked, sounding dazed.

"You saved all our lives. Thank you", Anakin told her. Lydia smiled.

"Don't mention it. We need to get moving again before the Separatists catch up!", she grinned before taking off across the road again.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"Um, master?", Ahsoka began tentatively.

"Uh, huh", Anakin sounded distracted.

"Did she really just use the Force to stop a missile that was going to kill us all?"

Anakin nodded.

"We need to take her back to the temple. The other Jedi will want to meet her and she might join the Order", he mused. Ahsoka grinned.

"Then we better start making a good impression!", she laughed, punching him playfully. Anakin knocked her over with the Force, laughing as the two Jedi raced after Lydia.

* * *

Darth Sidious frowned at his Sith apprentice.

"Something has happened. I can sense that a new threat has been unleashed", he informed the Count. Dooku looked worried.

"I sensed that something was wrong too, but I cannot find the origin of the disturbance", he told his master.

"Something is amiss on Christophsis. It is possible that it has something to do with this threat". Dooku nodded.

"I'll head there right away"

""Take General Grievous too", Darth Sidious ordered.

"Yes, master", Dooku bowed deeply to the hologram of the Sith Lord.

* * *

Lydia turned to the Jedi. They had all stopped for a rest in an abandoned skyscraper.

"We are vastly outnumbered. There is no way for us to win. We need to evacuate right now! Do you have a ship that could pick us up?" Anakin nodded.

"We left one on the roof of one of the shops in the city centre but the others have gone back to the cruiser. There's no way we can all fit on one ship", he said.

"It's going to be difficult for the other ships to land so they can pick us up with those Separatist cannons", Ahsoka remarked. "They'll get shot down before they get anywhere near the planet!"

"I know. That's why we're going to take out those cannons", Anakin agreed.

"Right, what's the strategy?", queried Lydia.

"If you can somehow get us above those cannons them we can take them out from above", Ahsoka suggested. "Do you know any routes to get us up there?"

Lydia looked into the distance. She could see a big group of tanks and Separatist cannons squashed together in the narrow streets. They were surrounded by tall cyan skyscrapers on all sides. Lydia grinned.

"I have an idea!"


	3. Crisis on Christophsis

Lydia led the Jedi up the side of a skyscraper near the end of the row lining the street. The Separatist heavy weapons were approaching fast.

"Get ready!", Anakin whispered, preparing to leap down on the tanks below. He saw his Padawan's eyes narrow with determination. Lydia had a grim smile on her face. Ahsoka had agreed to let Lydia borrow one of her lightsabers to help destroy the tanks, but she wasn't very happy about it.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka! I promise I won't loose it!", Lydia told the anxious Padawan. Ahsoka relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Good luck!", she whispered. Anakin turned to his apprentice.

"Stay near her", he ordered Ahsoka quietly so Lydia wouldn't hear. "I don't want her getting herself killed!" Ahsoka laughed and nodded.

Anakin held up three fingers. All eyes were on him.

_Three... Two... One..._

The Jedi, the clones and Lydia flung themselves off the skyscraper, landing on top of the tanks and cannons.

"Blast them!", one droid called metallically. Anakin, Ahsoka and Lydia backward flipped perfectly off the tank they had just destroyed. The cannon fire hit the tank and it exploded. Now all the cannons behind the exploded tank were trapped.

Ahsoka pelted them with hand grenades and watched with satisfaction as they exploded. She did the same to the tanks, grinning.

"This is so easy!", she laughed. Suddenly Anakin tensed. He could sense two dark presences approaching. Dooku and Grievous. Anakin turned to Ahsoka. She was surveying her handiwork with a smile, obviously unaware of the approaching threat. He looked at Lydia. She had visibly stiffened.

Ahsoka had noticed that her companions had frozen and raised an eye marking.

"Master, what's wrong?", she queried.

"Dooku and Grievous are coming. We need to get off world now!", Anakin announced.

Ahsoka looked concerned but then her expression cleared.

"We can call the ships in now that we've destroyed the heavy weapons!", she smiled. Anakin nodded and activated his com link.

"This is General Skywalker. We need immediate evac", he requested.

"What's happened?", asked clone captain Rex through the com link.

"The Separatists have called in more reinforcements. It's safe for you to land though. We took out the heavy weapons".

"Copy that, General. The ships are leaving now", Rex replied.

"Thanks, Rex", Anakin said.

* * *

Count Dooku examined his best General's enormous metal form through the corner of his eye. The pair had sat in silence for the past hour. Luckily, their home planet of Serenno was not far from Chrisophsis, only a standard hour. They were both pleased that they would not have to endure each other's company for longer than that.

Dooku finally broke the silence.

"Remember, we are looking for anything suspicious. I think this new threat is currently with the Republic, so we are looking for anyone with them who is not a clone trooper or Jedi, understood?", he asked mildly.

"Yes, Count", rasped Grievous.

"It will be an added bonus if we can capture the Jedi. Reports say that Skywalker and his apprentice are leading the attack. We are to take them _alive."_

Grievous nodded.

"It will be done"


	4. Evil Plans

Dooku surveyed the wreckage of the heavy weapons with displeasure. He turned to Grievous.

"They have been here recently, the lightsaber cuts are still fresh", he told the General. Dooku closed his eyes and connected with the dark side of the Force, asking it to guide him to the Jedi. He opened his eyes and turned to Grievous.

"Follow me", he said calmly.

* * *

"They're gaining on us!", Lydia called anxiously. Anakin frowned. She was right and he didn't see how they could hold out against two of the best lightsaber duellists in the galaxy. His heart clenched with fear. Fear of loss.

The Jedi were right to discourage attatchment. Yes, it gave you someone to love, but you also had someone to lose. Anakin didn't think he could bear to lose his apprentice.

Lydia turned to him, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, Anakin, it won't come to that", she said gently. "We're not going to lose anyone". Anakin smiled at here, feeling marginally better.

"We better get a move on or they're going to catch us!", she told the clones. She could tell the clones had mixed feelings about answering to her. She could tell that they were uneasy because she wasn't technically part of the Republic, but she had saved them. They were unsure about whether they should obey her or not.

Lydia sighed. She needed them to cooperate or they were all going to die.

* * *

General Grievous followed Dooku through the streets. The clones were slow runners in their heavy armour and they were already tired from the battle. Dooku turned to face him.

"They are just over a kilometre ahead", he informed the General before shooting forwards with a burst of Force speed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Republic troops came into view. Dooku's lips curled into a smile. He was going to enjoy this. He watched Skywalker spin around and saw the look of horror on his face when he noticed the pair.

"Run!", he yelled shoving his troops out of harms way with the Force. Anakin drew his cyan blade and Ahsoka drew her green blade.

Another figure stepped up to join the Jedi. She was beautiful, with glinting gold hair and sparkling blue eyes. Three was a strong cloud of Force around her. Dooku frowned. He could sense that he had found the heart of the disturbance he and his master had felt. This girl was who they were looking for, he just knew it.

The girl stepped forward and drew a green blade, but he could tell it was not her own. The clones opened fire onto Grievous and Dooku, but they deflected it easily. Skywalker turned to the troops.

"Get to the ship, we'll be right behind you", he ordered.

"But, General-", a clone began to argue, but Skywalker cut him off.

"That's an order, Rex! You should go too, Lydia", he added, turning to the girl. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right", she grinned. Anakin sighed and tightened his grip on his lightsaber, preparing for the first stroke.


	5. Decisive Battles

Count Dooku ignited his blood red lightsaber and smashed it down onto Anakin's cyan one with a smirk. General Grievous extended four thick metal arms, each holding a Jedi's lightsaber and started whirring them around in Ahsoka's direction.

Anakin and Dooku sparred fiercely down the narrow lane, their light sabres blurs in the cyan landscape. Anakin attempted a disarming move at the same time as Dooku took a swipe at his chest which would have taken him out of the action for a long time, when Lydia sprung up out of nowhere and blocked it, allowing Anakin a moment to recover from the shock of near death.

"You foolish young children", sneered the Count. "You cannot possibly win". Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see about that!"

Suddenly, Anakin and Lydia spun around at the sound of the scream. Ahsoka was pinned to the ground by four lightsabers held in four dura steel arms. Dooku looked satisfied.

"Surrender, Jedi", he ordered, "Or she dies". Anakin stared in horror at his apprentice.

"I'm so sorry, master", she whispered. Furious, Anakin let his lightsaber drop to the ground and Lydia did the same.

"Take them to the ship. I have a few questions to ask our guests", Dooku instructed. He turned to Grievous and acknowledged him with a nod.

"Come on, General, we have a schedule to keep", he told him.

"Ready when you are, Count", Grievous rasped before descending into a coughing fit.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi joined Master Yoda in his chambers.

"Master, you summoned me?", Obi-Wan asked questioningly. The wrinkled, tiny Jedi Master folded his small green hands over his walking stick.

"Hmm, a disturbance in the Force, I sense. Captured, young Skywalker has been", Yoda frowned. Obi-Wan looked up in shock.

"And Ahsoka?", he queried worriedly, though he already knew what his answer would be.

"Prisoner of the Separatists, now, she is", sighed Yoda sadly. "But, sense I do, that another, captured, has been. Helped us, she did, and very strong in the Force, she is. Set out immediately, we must, these lost children, to rescue".

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'll set out right away, Master", he said.

"Take with you Master Secura, Master Koon, Master Unduli and Padawan Offee, you must", Yoda stated. "Go now, Master Kenobi, and may the Force be with you". Obi-Wan bowed respectfully to the older Master and headed to the temple training room in search of his fellow Jedi assigned to this mission.

* * *

Ahsoka woke all alone, chained up in a bare, drab, durasteel cell with barely enough room for her to stretch her arms out in. It was bitterly cold, so Ahsoka guessed that they must have left the planet while she was unconscious.

Ahsoka huddled in a miserable little heap, hoping and praying that her master and Lydia were okay. She closed her eyes to try and sense them, then stopped instantly as electricity coursed through her small frame.

_Kriff, a shock collar! This is going to make life difficult! _Ahsoka sighed in exasperation and pain, just as someone entered her room. She could tell at a glance that he was not Dooku or Grievous.

The man stepped out of the shadows and Ahsoka gasped. He was the prime minister of the slavers planet, Zygerria. Ahsoka remembered that his name was something like Attai, but she wasn't sure. He had wanted Ahsoka as his slave back when she, Obi-Wan and Anakin had infiltrated the planet in search of some missing colonists.

Ahsoka frowned. _What was he doing here? _Attai smirked at her surprised expression, the dark, feline eyes set deep in his furry face triumphant.

"Miss me, little scug?", he grinned maliciously.

"If I said 'yes', that would be a lie", Ahsoka countered. Attai growled at her.

"I am Count Dooku's new personal advisor. It would be wise not to anger me", he informed her.

"And I'm the Queen of Zygerria", Ahsoka mocked. "Why the Force would Dooku want a kriffing _fur-ball _as a personal advisor!?"

Attai snarled in Ahsoka's face and hit her hard, knocking her off her feet with a savage cry.

_"You'll be sorry",_ he hissed darkly. "Count Dooku will make you my slave and then we'll see how cocky you're feeling".

Ahsoka spat in his face.

"I am _so _scared", she sneered, earning herself another hit, this time in her back.

"You'll soon learn your place, little scug", he snapped, before storming out of the cell. Ahsoka collapsed onto the ground in horror. If Dooku gave her to that sadistic slaver scum, Ahsoka was sure things would get even worse than they were now.


	6. Memory

Anakin's eyes snapped open and he sat with a jolt. The sound of rattling chains greeted him as he yanked at the durasteel chains in an attempt to loosen them. He was bound very tightly.

Anakin was in a tiny cell, too small to even stand or stretch his legs in. It was extremely hot, a lot like his home planet of Tattooine. Even the desert smells were the same. Anakin closed his eyes in an attempt to blot out the memories, but they easily broke through his defences, hitting him full force.

_Shmi Skywalker looked up at her son, her eyes filled with joy._

_"I couldn't be more proud of you, my son", she whispered weakly. "Now that I have seen what you have become, I can die in peace. My brave, strong Anakin, I will love you always". Anakin stared at his mother in horror. She was covered in cuts and bruises and she had clearly been hurt vey badly._

_"I'm getting you out or her, mum", he said, drawing his lightsaber and cutting her free from the chains. "Come on, hold on for me, please"._

_Shmi tumbled into Anakin arms as soon as the chains were cut._

_"Oh, my Anakin, I love you..." Anakin bent over his mother in horror._

_"Mum, mum!", he screamed, pressing his head to her chest. There was no heartbeat. "NOOOO!", shrieked Anakin. "MUM, MUM, PLEASE!"_

_No reply. Anakin's eyes spilled tears and suddenly he could no longer control his anger. A furious wave of Force radiated from him as he drew his saber and raced through the camp, killing all in his way._

_Anakin heard the screams and felt nothing but a deep, savage pleasure._

* * *

Lydia opened her eyes to find herself in a room that looked like a banqueting hall. She was securely chained to one wall. It was mildly warm in the hall, with a pleasant breeze. A long table spanned the length of the room, large enough to seat hundreds, but only one figure sat there. Count Dooku.

The Count examined her steadily, ignoring the death squint she shot in his direction.

_He deserves to die in a kriffing hole! _Lydia thought. The Count stopped his scrutiny of her and picked up a glass of juice.

"I have a simple offer for you, child. Join me, or your friends die". Lydia's eyes widened in horror. Dooku smirked.

"I'll give you a day to consider my proposition", he informed her "do not disappoint me".

The young girl stared at him in shock.

"Why do you want me?", she inquired innocently. "I am nowhere near as powerful as some Jedi!". Dooku laughed arragontly.

"When you accept my offer, I will train you in the ways of the dark side as my apprentice. You will become more powerful than any mere _Jedi _in my service", the Count explained.

"But I don't want that, I am content as I am!", Lydia protested, receiving an icy stare from Dooku.

"I am offering you a great gift, child, one the Jedi will never bestow upon you. Become my apprentice, serve me loyally, and the results will surpass anything you could expect", he informed her. Lydia shook her head.

"By becoming a Sith? Never!", she cried passionately. Dooku sighed in disappointment.

"That is a shame. Your friends will have to suffer needlessly because of you. But no matter. In a day, week, month or year, you will join me and I will rule the universe. Life-forms and inanimate objects alike will shudder at the sound of my name, my apprentice. I will strike fear in their hearts and you will be by my side. The rewards for loyalty will be great!", Dooku predicted happily. Lydia raised a cynical eyebrow.

"That's a very ambitious plan. You have my most sincere, heartfelt bad will", Lydia sneered sarcastically, her voice dripping with loathing. Dooku shook his head at her. Turning to a droid he announced:

"Bring the prisoners to the torture chamber!"

Lydia gasped.

"You can't do that!", she protested. Dooku laughed.

"You will find that I can. They will suffer in your name, my apprentice." To another droid, he ordered:

"Take her through!" Cool, metallic hands seized Lydia's arms, dragging her after the Count as she snarled and struggled viciously.

"Is there anything else you require, my Lord?", a battle droid asked in a monotone. Dooku shook his head as Anakin and Ahsoka were dragged into the room. Ahsoka appeared to be shivering from cold and Anakin from heat. Dooku turned to address them.

"How do you like my stimulation chambers? They make you feel like you are on whatever planet you program it to put you on", he informed the Jedi. Spinning round to face Anakin, he asked:

"How did you enjoy going home, Skywalker. I hope it wasn't too, um, how to put this... _painful_?", he jeered. Anakin spat at Dooku, hitting his Sith cloak. Dooku wiped it off smoothly.

"Now, let's begin", he told the struggling Jedi. He cast a sideways glance at Lydia. "This should only take a few hours...".


	7. Conversion

Lydia winced as the first cry of pain filled the room, shutting her eyes to try to blot out the horror of her situation. The electro-whip cracked down on Ahsoka's back again as Lydia attempted to pry the droid's metal hand off her and go to help Ahsoka.

Dooku smiled pleasantly at her.

"All you have to do is pledge yourself to the dark side, to obey my every command, and this will all stop", Dooku informed her calmly. Lydia sighed. Her decision was becoming to seem incredibly easy. There was no way she would sacrifice her friends for her happiness. That was _not _going to happen.

Lydia raised her hands in defeat. Anakin and Ahsoka shook their heads frantically.

"Don't do it Lydia! There has to be another way", Ahsoka cried out weakly. Lydia closed her eyes, sadly.

"I don't have a choice, Ahsoka", she replied. Taking a deep breath in a failed attempt to compose herself, Lydia said:

"Fine, Dooku. You win. I will join the dark side if you _let them GO!"_

Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"And what will stop you from running away if I free them?", he smirked. "I am not a fool-"

"Though you do a very good impression of being one!", Anakin cut in sharply. Dooku raised his hands and released Sith lightening in Anakin's direction, smiling sadistically as the younger man cried out in pain.

"Stop it!", Lydia shouted, grabbing his arm. "You promised not to hurt them anymore!"

"However, I will not tolerate insolence", Dooku told Lydia calmly. "Now, as I was saying before such a rude interruption, I am no fool. The minute your friends are out my door you will make a break for it. Here is my non-negotiable counter offer. Join me and I will keep your friends alive. Refuse me and I will execute them in your name".

Lydia stared wildly around the room. It didn't look like a compromise could be reached.

She knew that once a person pledged him or herself to the dark side, even if they were just pretending, they would be forever marked. It would show in their Force signature, and such things could not be hidden. A horrible feeling would crawl around the person's body, like a great grey worm inside them, eating away at the goodness and light within. This decision could destroy her. A choice like this was not to be undertaken lightly.

Lydia took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. One thought was foremost in her mind.

_I will not sacrifice my friends for my personal happiness. _

And that was enough. Lydia took a deep breath, preparing to take the vows when a sudden burst of anger flared through her.

_Why should this monster be able to manipulate me? I make my own decisions! This is wrong!_

Lydia felt something rising within her, as if she were tapping into a deep well of power. She could feel the first stirrings of a beast just waking from a peaceful slumber. It wanted the light of day. And this time Lydia would not stop it.

* * *

Dooku watched Lydia's expression change from blank and uncaring to scared and felt a flare of triumph.

_He had won! Darth Sidious would reward him handsomely!_

An excited feeling raced through the Count's veins. He had never undertaken such a venture before, but he had emerged from this challenge victorious. He allowed his chest to swell with pride.

That was when the first warnings reached him through the Force. Something was wrong. Dooku took a closer look at Lydia. She was no longer scared. Her eyes burned with a fierce determination.

"Stop it!", Count Dooku ordered sharply, igniting his lightsaber and pressing the blade to Anakin's throat. "Or I will kill the boy".

Lydia shook her head at him as if her were a disobedient child.

"Don't be silly, _my dear._", she scoffed. "Only one person will die tonight, and that will be you".

* * *

Ahsoka shuddered at the darkness in Lydia's voice, but felt a deep satisfaction when the victorious smirk slid off the Count's face. She attempted to push herself towards the wall but stopped with a moan of pain when her Jedi robe brushed against her open whip wounds.

A quick glance told her that Anakin's condition was no better. He was desperately trying not to let the tears of pain slip down his cheeks.

"Master!", Ahsoka hissed urgently, trembling from the effort it took to speak. "MASTER! We need to get out of here s. Dooku can't use us as hostages". Anakin groaned.

"What's the plan?", he asked weakly, a single tear sliding down his cheek. There was not enough strength left in his body to wipe it away.

"Can you move?", Ahsoka grimaced, biting her bottom lip to stop her cries of pain escaping. She was now completely oblivious of what Dooku and Lydia were doing. She had to get herself and Anakin out in one piece.


	8. The Dark Side

Anakin stared wearily at his apprentice. She was frowning, her brow furrowed, deep in thought. He did not want to be the one to remind her that they could barely move, making standing up completely out of the question. Ahsoka took a deep breath and announced:

"We'll have to crawl". Anakin stared at her, completely taken aback.

"You're joking!", he said with disbelief. Ahsoka shook her head.

"I'm not, Master. There's no other way". There was a dreadful finality in her voice.

"I'm not sure I like this plan, Snips, especially since I can't move!", Anakin retorted. His reply was a desperate:

"We have to try! Even if Lydia does miraculously beat Dooku, she won't be able to carry us both out! We're still in a Separatist base, surrounded by enemies!"

Anakin nodded, moaning as his body screamed in protest, and started to inch slowly towards the door.

* * *

Lydia and Dooku faced each other, intense hatred burning in their eyes. Lydia suddenly felt powerful, strong enough to win. Dooku was looking concerned, telling her to stand down.

"No". Lydia watched Dooku's face turn purple with rage, then he abruptly turned to Anakin and Ahsoka, who she had forgotten about in the heat of the moment, and released Sith lightening into them. Their screams broke the final barrier that prevented the power within her rising, like a beast ready to pass judgement.

A wave of Force radiated from her, slamming hard into Dooku's chest, lifting him off his feet and throwing him into the wall. Dooku retaliated with Sith lightening, but Lydia didn't feel it, allowing it to flow through her body painlessly. The Count's face expressed pure horror as Lydia raised an arm to strike again.

* * *

Obi-Wan landed the ship precariously on a piece of solid ground. He was surprised to find some on Mustafar. The Jedi watched from the relative safety of their ship as pillars of lava roared and crackled, smashing down against each other. The planet was incredibly hot and after a minute they were all soaked in their own sweat. The aroma of the Dark Side was dominant on this planet.

"How do we know that they're even on this planet?", asked Luminara Unduli, not bothering to hide her distaste for the planet.

"We don't know where they are", Obi-Wan replied patiently, "But I think that this is the sort of planet where Dooku would take them".

"Look, over there!", Barriss piped up. "Those buildings should be a good start!"

Obi-Wan smiled at the Padawan's enthusiasm. She did not seem affected by the darkness of the planet. Obi-Wan turned to the other Jedi and announced:

"I will go ahead with Master Unduli and Barriss. I'd like the rest of you to keep lookout for any suspicious activity or signs of life. Let us know immediately if you see anything"

A few of the younger Jedi looked disappointed that they had not been chosen to go with Obi-Wan, but no one dared to argue with the Jedi Master. For once, Obi-Wan felt grateful for the Jedi code.

In his head he made a silent promise. _Yoda had placed him in charge of this mission. He would not fail him._

Obi-Wan leapt onto a piece of rock floating downstream on the river of lava, towards the rickety structures of the metal buildings. Barriss and Luminara copied him, balancing nervously on other rocks.

He could sense Barriss's worry for Ahsoka so he turned to give the young Padawan a smile.

"Don't worry Barriss, we'll find them", he promised. Barriss tilted her pale green face up to look him in the eye.

"I don't doubt that", she replied, "But what else will we find? And what if we're too late?"

* * *

Darth Sidious closed his eyes, trying to sense the progress of the rescue party. He had not yet been able to get away from the Senate to meet the powerful child as there had been an important bill that the a Senators had been eager to vote on, but he trusted Dooku to keep her contained for the time being.

The Chancellor of the Republic snorted with laughter.

_The Jedi fools! They have gone to Mustafar!_

Chancellor Palpatine chuckled. Turning on his holo transmitter, he punched in the code that would get him the bounty hunter Cad Bane.

The Duros bounty hunter's face filled the screen, his eyes expectant.

"Cad Bane", Darth Sidious said pleasantly. "I will pay you handsomely if you go to Mustafar. I require you to trap the Jedi that have gone there. Keep them alive if possible".

Bane nodded his head, attempting to hide his curiosity as he stroked the brim of his new hat.

"But dat will cost you triple your usual fee. Taking down Jedi - dat's not easy", the hunter explained.

"I have confidence in you, Bane. Do not fail me", Darth Sidious responded before switching off his holo transmitter. A satisfied smile drifted across his face. Everyone was dancing to his tune, puppets, and he the puppet master.

Suddenly he heard a frantic knocking on his door. Sidious recognised the Force signature instantly. He had been wondering when the young Senator would call.

"Enter", Chancellor Palpatine called, feigning surprised when Padmé Amidala strode through the door, her cheeks flushed and her distress evident.

"Ah, Senator Amidala! What a pleasant surprise", he exclaimed. Then he pretended to take in her expression. "Is something the matter?", he queried patiently, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"I just spoke to the Council", Padmé whispered between the sobs that racked her body. "They said that they sensed through the Force that Anakin and Ahsoka have been captured by Dooku! What are we going to do, Chancellor?! We have to save them".

The Chancellor's expression changed to concern and sympathy.

"Yes, I had heard. Luckily, the Jedi have already sent a rescue mission. I am sure Anakin will be back with us in no time", Palpatine comforted her. Padmé frowned.

"And Ahsoka!", she added breathlessly, wiping her tear stained cheeks with a deep velvet handkerchief, a gift Sidious could sense was from Anakin. He mentally cursed his slip, but Padmé was too distressed to take it in. Besides, it wasn't very important. All the same, Chancellor Palpatine decided to be more guarded with his words.

"But the Jedi don't even know where to look!", Padmé was protesting, refusing to be comforted. "For all we know, they could be dead now!"

Sidious shook his head.

"Don't worry, my dear, the Jedi can use the Force to sense these sort of things. If they say that our friends are alive, then they are alive. And I'm sure they will be able to use their powers to locate Anakin and his Padawan with no problems", Palpatine half-lied. If the Jedi had any clue where the prisoners were, they would have gone straight there, with no detours to planets like Mustafar, not exactly the most popular tourist location.

Padmé sniffed tearfully and thanked the Chancellor. Sidious smiled at her.

"Do you want to discuss the upcoming bill?", Palpatine asked, tired of dealing with the wailing Senator. Padmé sighed but nodded, just as Sidious knew she would, allowing him to pull her into the world of politics.


	9. Frustration

Lydia flung Count Dooku hard against the dura steel walls of the main hall, letting her anger take control. She was faintly aware of Anakin and Ahsoka as they sneaked towards the exit, moaning in pain. Lydia felt annoyed with herself. _She should have done something before_. Now her anger was directed at herself.

Ahsoka reached up and pressed the 'open' button on the control panel of the door. It swung open smoothly and the room filled with the clanking sounds of hundreds of droids marching past. A look of horror crossed the faces of the Jedi as Dooku roared out his orders.

"Execute them now! All of them!"

Lydia felt fairly certain that she could finish Dooku off, but then her friends would be killed as she would be unable to defend them. In a split second decision, Lydia used the Force to bring down part of the ceiling, separating the Count from her and the Jedi and turned to face the droids, face crushing them.

Now that her anger started to abate, Lydia realised how weak and tired she felt, staggering to stay upright. Her face flushed a deep red as she finally understood that the only thing that had got her this far was the Dark Side of the Force.

She felt herself sway slightly and saw Anakin and Ahsoka's twin looks of horror.

"Don't give up now, Lydia! You can do this!", Ahsoka called weakly as the droids began to close in on them. Lydia fell, but picked herself up in a final effort to stop the droids, though she knew it was hopeless.

* * *

Padmé didn't know why, but she was certain that her friends were in really deep trouble. She had had a dream about a golden haired girl. She had been extremely beautiful and had fought Dooku off, but the sheer number of droids overwhelmed her. A single thought had shot through her head.

_Serenno. _

Somehow, she just knew that Anakin, Ahsoka and the other girl were on Serenno. Padmé pulled her clothes on quickly, dashing to the door. The other Senators stared as she raced to the hangar to grab a speeder and set off into the dull, rainy morning.

It took her approximately ten minutes to reach the Jedi Temple, where she took the bubble lift up to the top floor, intent on telling the Jedi the news. Padmé flung herself down the multiple hallways of the Temple until she reached the Council chambers. She zoomed in breathlessly, doubled over as she recovered from her run.

About half the Jedi Council were in their seats, the rest as holograms, as they discussed some trivial problem with the war effort on Geonosis. Everyone turned to stare at the young Senator in amazement. No Senators ever came to the Temple.

"Serenno", Padmé panted. "They're on Serenno".

"On Serenno, who is?", questioned Master Yoda in his confused way of speaking.

"Anakin, Ahsoka and some other girl. She was incredibly pretty. They're in trouble, Dooku will have them all executed unless we can get to them in the next hour or two", Padmé explained.

"How do you know?", asked Ollee Starstone, one of the members of the Jedi Council present in a holographic form.

"I had a dream", Padmé snapped impatiently. "It doesn't matter! We need to help them now!"

"It could just have been a nightmare", Zane Rodriguez said thoughtfully. "It is impossible for non-Force sensitives to have visions."

"I know what I saw!", Padmé half-shouted as the Jedi Council members shook their heads doubtfully at the young Senator.

"We'd never get to Serenno in time anyway", Skyrela Ondie clarified reasonably. "It would take at least three days". The other Council member nodded. Padmé screamed with frustration and dashed out of the room, sobbing harder than ever.

_The Council didn't believe her, just because she wasn't a Jedi! She should just give up now. _Padmé thought glumly, then felt disgusted at herself for even entertaining such a notion. Anakin needed her help, now! Padmé stopped for a second to consider the problem, all trace of tears gone.

_If no one from another planet can make it in time, maybe someone on Serenno can help! _Padmé mused, an idea beggining to form in her mind.

* * *

Vokara smiled as she counted the income her latest job had bought her. She had expected to have a tough time killing the Rhodian, but in the end it had been easy. All it took was one mistake, one slip, and he was done for. She felt her chest swell with pride. Her employers had been royalty! She had rid them of an extremely dangerous criminal!

Vokara knew that she was famous now after that murder. And she had gained a million credits! A MILLION CREDITS!

The five suns of Serenno beat heavily upon her back, but the young Togruta was too happy to care. The Shillian royal family had congratulated her!

The girl smirked as her com link beeped again. She pressed the button to receive the call and heard a distinctly human voice sound from the device. It was definitely a human female speaking.

"I need you to do something for me on Serenno", she was saying. Vokara listened as the girl described her destination.

"Dooku's fortress", she breathed before tuning back in to the voice.

"My friends have already taken Dooku out", the voice ploughed in as Vokara muffled a gasp, "And all you will have to deal with will be an average number of battle droids-"

"How many?", Vokara interrupted.

"About 850, possibly a few more. My friends will have taken the rest out by the time you get there", the human informed her.

"I can't deal with a hundreds of battle droids on my own!", Vokara protested. "I'm not that powerful!"

"Are there any other hunters on Serenno who can help you?", the human queried. "And I need you to complete the job within the next hour or two. Bring me back three people, a young human male with brown hair and blue eyes, Anakin Skywalker, a young, blue eyed female Togruta, Ahsoka Tano, and a young human female with gold hair and blue eyes. You'll know the latter because she will be the most beautiful person you will ever have seen", her employer said.

Vokara nodded.

"I can get some others to help me out. One last question. How much are you willing to pay. And there will be ten people on this job."

"Would three million credits do?", asked the human anxiously.

"More!", Vokara pressed. "Six million!" She was sure she heard a faint gasp from the other end of the line, but then the human answered:

"Fine. Bring them to the Jedi Temple on Corasont one you have them. And I will only pay you for all three", the human clarified.

"Right, that's settled then", Vokara announced. "One last thing - who am I speaking too?"

The reply was prompt and sharp. There was a pause, as if the human were considering whether or not to reveal her identity. Then a sigh.

"Padmé Amidala of the Republic Senate"


End file.
